


Written on His Wrist

by aniweb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: :)), Angst, M/M, Prepare to suffer, Soulmate AU, have fun, inspired by a tumblr post, it's really cute and fluffy and then bam it hits you, its not explicitly kuroken bc it's during their childhood, its short but I saw the prompt and I wanted to play with it, kenma doesn't cope well with the cold, kuroo's mom knows but she can't do anything to stop it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniweb/pseuds/aniweb
Summary: In this world, the last words your soulmate ever says to you are written on the inside of your wrist. Kuroo was too young to know what his words meant until it was too late.





	

Kenma stood outside in the yard, waiting to go back in. Kuroo stood close to him, the shorter boy shivering vehemently.  
“It’s too cold.” He complained, though he had taken Kuroo’s gloves, his hat, and had would’ve gotten his coat, except for Kuroo’s mother, who ran up and scolded Kuroo about how he wasn’t allowed to give that away. Kuroo didn’t mind. He was always warm from running around anyways, while Kenma sat on the deck and watched because ‘it was too much work to run through the snow.’  
Kuroo had grudgingly got him to build a snowman earlier, but now he was trying to bargain with the boy. He had to be careful though, Kenma threatened to leave him for his own home across the street if he got too pushy.  
“Come on, stay outside a little longer? It’s fun if you move.” Kenma shook his head, his small nose tinged red from the cold. He always did have trouble warming up.  
“I want to go in and drink hot chocolate.” He argued, and after a few more minutes Kuroo finally ceded.  
“Fine.” He grumbled, but by the time they had all of their layers off he was all smiles again. Kuroo was pretty easy to please, a stark contrast to his pensive friend. Kenma seemed okay too, though. They wandered into the kitchen, where Kuroo’s mother had finished dropping the marshmallow’s into their drinks. As she usually did, her eyes stayed on Kenma just a moment too long, her smile becoming pained for just a moment. However, the two were both far too young to notice it.  
Giggling, they slid into their seats and Kuroo began talking animatedly about his youth team’s last volleyball game. Kenma didn’t look particularly enthused to hear about it—it was the fourth time that week—but he listened halfheartedly nonetheless, nodding and making ‘mhmm’ sounds when appropriate. He always listened to Kuroo in the end. Kenma languidly sipped his drink while the other talked, not noticing the marshmallow fluff mustache he had acquired. Kuroo stopped midway through his sentence.  
“And Lev hit the ball back down because he’s so tall and—oi, Kenma. You’ve got something.” The cat like boy raised a brow, confused.  
“What do you mean I’ve ‘got something?’” He asked. Kuroo grinned mischievously.  
“Go take a look in the mirror.” He told him, trailing behind the boy with a hop in his step. When Kenma saw the mess he had made he scowled, hurrying back to the table to wipe it off with his napkin. He was just glad Kuroo hadn’t had his phone on him. He was the worst with his phone, because Kenma was always staring off into the distance and he could always snap a picture or two of him without him actually noticing.  
“Tell me more about your game.” He told him, moving the conversation back to its original topic before Kuroo could start in on teasing him. The boy’s slip up was instantly forgotten as Kuroo went back to his rendition, this time, with sound effects. Kenma finished his drink quickly, taking an extra swipe on his lip with his napkin just to be safe. Unfortunately for Kuroo, his had gotten cold by the time he finished his story. He complained to Kenma about it up until he had to go back home, even as they moved onto other things. His mother stood by the door, unnaturally tense as Kenma gave his standard words of departure.  
“See you at school.” Kuroo nodded, holding his mother’s hand. As he glanced up at her with a smile, he happened to glance at the inside of his wrist. Kenma had just said that, wasn’t that cool?  
“Hey Kenma, look!” He told him. It was because the boy stopped in the road to glance over his shoulder that he wasn’t out of the way when the truck came careening by. Kuroo’s mother was a beat too late when she covered his eyes with a strangled gasp. Kuroo had already seen the red.  
She tried to wrest him inside, but Kuroo wrenched out of her grip.  
“Kenma!” He shouted, running to the road. He had to be okay. He shouted his name, shaking his blood stained shape, but the thin boy was motionless in the slush of the street, and on the inside of his wrist were the same words he’d just shouted.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I don't think it was that well written but I got my point across. Enjoy the pain my dudes, and I hope you don't mind that it was short.


End file.
